Retrouvailles
by macaroon waffle
Summary: Hanya memori-memori Echo mengenai Oz / OzEcho / AU /


**disclaimer**: Pandora Hearts punyanya mbak Jun Mochizuki. Saya cuma nulis fict-nya aja

**warning: **Bisa menyebabkan muntaber, pusing, gejala TBC, dan berbagai penyakit kronis lainnya. Tekan tombol "back" untuk hidup yang lebih cerah

* * *

><p>Untuk yang kedua belas kalinya, Echo melirik jam tangannya. Gadis bermata kelabu itu lantas menghela napas.<p>

"Lama sekali," gumamnya. "Echo sudah bosan."

Wajar saja sih kalau gadis itu merasa bosan. Ia sudah duduk di kursi taman itu selama setengah jam lebih, dan sepertinya apa yang ia tunggu tidak kunjung datang. Echo beranjak dari kursinya, menoleh ke sekeliling, lalu kembali menghempaskan dirinya.

"Ini keterlaluan," gerutunya, meskipun nada yang digunakannya masih datar. "Sudah lewat tiga puluh menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Dia memang selalu terlambat."

Dia... ah, Echo jadi teringat kembali akan orang itu. Seorang pemuda dengan senyum bak matahari yang selalu memanggilnya dengan "Echo-chan" meskipun Echo tidak menyukainya. Pemuda yang selalu berhasil membuat Echo menghabiskan waktu di luar ruangan ketimbang berada di perpustakaan. Pemuda yang selalu menunjukan keindahan dunia padanya.

Echo tersenyum kecil saat mengingat pemuda itu. Meskipun menyebalkan, saat bersamanya dunia terasa lebih indah bagi Echo. Tidak monokrom lagi seperti keseharian Echo saat belum bertemu pemuda itu. Singkatnya, kehadiran pemuda itu membawa warna-warni ke dalam kehidupan Echo. Dan Echo menyukai itu.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal warna-warni, Echo jadi teringat saat pesta tahun baru yang diselenggarakan di rumah Alice. Itu pesta tahun baru pertama yang pernah diikuti Echo, jujur saja. Saat tahun baru biasanya Echo hanya berada di rumah, tapi pemuda itu dengan sangat keras kepalanya menyeret Echo supaya bergabung dengan mereka (Oz dan teman-temannya). Meskipun awalnya agak risih, toh akhirnya Echo bisa juga beradaptasi.

Di pesta itu, mereka memanggang barbeque dan memasang kembang api. Gadis berambut kebiruan itu sempat takut saat mendengar bunyi kembang api yang, yeah, lumayan mengejutkan. Tapi toh akhirnya dia kagum juga melihat warna-warni yang menghiasi langit malam. Indah sekali. Namun, yang membuat kembang api itu terlihat seribu kali lebih indah adalah karena pemuda itu berada di samping Echo.

Saat itu, Echo belum mengerti perasaan apa yang membuncah di dadanya saat ia menatap pemuda itu. Perasaan yang menggelitik, tapi menyenangkan. Echo tidak ingin mencari penjelasan mengenai perasaannya itu lebih jauh. Yang ia tahu, ia senang bisa bersama pemuda itu.

"Ah... dia memang selalu membuat Echo senang... walaupun dia kadang-kadang menyebalkan juga sih," gumam Echo sambil menerawang, mengingat-ingat kembali momen-momennya bersama pemuda itu.

Tanaman bunga mawar di samping kursi taman membangkitkan sebuah memori milik Echo.

Sore itu, Echo benar-benar tidak mengerti saat pemuda itu memberikannya sebuket mawar merah segar padanya. Setahu Echo, bukankah bunga harganya mahal? Lalu mengapa dia memberikannya kepada Echo?

"Itu untuk Echo-chan," ujarnya pada saat itu. "Artinya, aku mencintai Echo-chan."

Echo kira pemuda itu bercanda, tapi ternyata dia serius. Echo sungguh tidak percaya – pemuda itu mencintainya? Tapi Echo lebih tidak percaya pada mulutnya sendiri, yang seenaknya mengatakan "ya" saat pemuda itu menanyakan apakah ia mau menjadi kekasihnya atau tidak.

Tapi pada akhirnya, gadis itu tidak menyesali keputusannya. Ia belum pernah memiliki kekasih, dan menjadi kekasih pemuda itu... rasanya sangat menyenangkan.

Perasaan menyenangkan itu... apa, ya? Cinta?

Sepertinya begitu.

Kini, mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih. Namun sudah setengah tahun mereka belum bertemu dikarenakan pekerjaan. Rindu, memang, tidak bisa disangkal. Seharusnya, hari ini mereka bertemu, tapi pemuda itu tak kunjung datang–

"Ah, Echo-chan! Menunggu lama?"

–lebih tepatnya, datang terlambat.

"Sangat lama," jawab Echo datar, sebal.

"Maafkan aku ya, Echo-chan!" cengir pemuda di hadapannya tanpa raut bersalah.

Echo menatapnya sebal. Meskipun begitu, perasaan rindu yang tak tersalurkan, kini mengalir hilang begitu saja dan membuatnya bahagia. Terlebih lagi saat pemuda itu memeluknya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Echo-chan," bisiknya lembut.

"Echo juga..." Echo memejamkan mata, menghirup aroma mawar yang sudah lama tidak dihirupnya, yang sangat dirindukannya. "... merindukan Oz-kun."

**Owari**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

*gelinjangan* duh, apaan ini, ngotor-ngotorin fandom Pandora Hearts aja *nanges*

Maafkan saya yang seenaknya nyampah di fandom Pandora Hearts ini. Soalnya, gimana ya, dari kemarin-kemarin saya kepingin bikin OzEcho tapi belum kesampaian mulu, nggak ada ide tepatnya. Nah, pas saya main twitter, saya nemu istilah "Retrouvailles" (yang artinya perasaan bahagia setelah sekian lama akhirnya bertemu kembali) dan itu memberikan saya inspirasi. Maka, terciptalah fanfict ini!

Buat yang udah baca (kalo ada) makasih, ya! Mohon kritik dan sarannya!

Sign,

Mikan


End file.
